prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna Marshall
Jenna Marshall 'is the younger stepsister of Toby Cavanaugh. Jenna was possibly blinded in a prank played by Alison, intended for Toby. When Alison supposedly suspected that Toby was spying on them through their bedroom windows (which Toby later denies), she set their garage on fire with fireworks with the help of her friends, accidentally injuring Jenna, rather than Toby. Before Jenna was possibly blinded, she was very sexually and confident and used her looks and brash attitude to challenge Ali for the most popular girl spot. Ali offered to be friends with her, saying that being her friend would make Jenna popular, but Jenna refused, saying she wanted to pick her own friends. During the Halloween Party nearly a year before the Jenna thing she went as Lady Gaga because she knew that Ali had chosen that costume. She had a sexier costume, and danced seductively, catching Emily's attention, who was not yet openly gay, as well as talking about Ali behind her back with Mona. Probably intending to make trouble for Ali. Before Alison went missing, Jenna forced Toby into a sexual relationship with her by blackmailing him with the threat of lying to their parents that he was forcing himself on her. Jenna was/is in love with Toby, but he is frightened of her and not in any way interested in her sexually. It is possible that Jenna is over Toby as she is currently in a secret relationship with Garrett Reynolds. The girls suspect her to be the mysterious "A." Jenna plays the flute well, and it is speculated that Jenna may be faking her blindness. Before she was blinded Jenna had a very similar personality to Ali, she was also very controlling, manipulative and sexual. As her stepbrother says, "Jenna is the kind of girl that gets whatever she wants". Season 1 Jenna's story is introduced in her eponymous episode, "The Jenna Thing," where the details of the prank Alison played, eventually blinding Jenna, are revealed. It was shown that Toby lied to the police about the incident, accepting responsibility for the garage blowing up, as Alison blackmailed him by saying that she would tell everyone about his inappropriate relationship with Jenna, thus making "The Jenna Thing" a huge secret for the Liars who were accomplices Alison's prank. Following the accident, Jenna had spent time in a hospital and attended a school for the blind the next year. In the episode, "The Jenna Thing," Aria invites Jenna to sit with her and the others in the school cafeteria. It is an awkward lunch, as Jenna purposefully frightens the girls makes reference to the group's changed dynamic since Alison's death. The girls are silent as they flashback to the fateful events of that night. At one point, Jenna breaks the silence by picking up Spencer's beeping phone, when she receives a text, with Spencer paranoid to receive a text from "A" with Jenna in such close proximity. Obviously, no one found out about "The Jenna Thing," but with Toby knowing, they could never be sure about when the secret was going to slip and if "A" would ever play that card. She also loves pencil cases. After having refused to be friends with Ali, whom Jenna saw as competition, she comments such as "Whisper, whisper, whisper. Almost feels like Alison's still here," when the girls are worriedly whispering with one another in the hall. The girls don't take the comments lightly. After the homecoming dance, when Emily is home from being hospitalized, Jenna visits Emily with her seeing eye dog. She comes under the guise of being sympathetic to Emily's plight, bringing cookies to bed-ridden Emily (which Emily does sample, despite Spencer's distrust towards them later). She knows that Toby's psychological profile is missing because the cops went looking for it, and knows that the liars have the file, having overheard them talking about it at Homecoming. She wants Emily to return the file to her, so that she can protect her secret of having raped and abused her step-brother. Emily is open to fulfilling Jenna's request, as she feels partially responsible for Jenna's accident, something Jenna does not fail to mention repeatedly. Emily tries to get the file back, but cannot contact the girls while her mother is around. Aria throws the file into the river. (It seems the file makes its way into "A's" hands anyway, when a figure is seen gingerly retrieving the pages from the water.) When Jenna asks for the file after Emily is back at Rosewood High, Emily vaguely tells her that the file is gone, and Jenna is put off, being in the position, where she is forced to trust Emily. Although Jenna is resentful towards Alison and her memory, Jenna volunteers a speech at Alison's memorial dedication in "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone." She shares only kind words, mentioning Alison's visit to her in the hospital, claiming that Alison made her stronger and more in touch with her identity When Jenna discovers that Toby likes Emily, she is very jealous. In "Salt Meets Wound," Jenna tells Toby she turned him in to the police so he would come home and continue their relationship. Later in "The New Normal," when Toby's house arrest bracelet is to be removed, she hails a taxi cab, so the two can ride there together. She is very upset when he declines her offer, choosing to go with Spencer in her car, rather than with her. Jenna offers to play flute for the school play, "The Bad Seed" and tells Mr. Fitz that she is fascinated with the play, as she is by the nature of evil. She is seen talking to Ian in the episode by a similar name, "The Badass Seed," taking a "Neuman's" shopping bag from him, its contents not revealed. With Mr. Fitz as her guide, Jenna writes an essay to be submitted to an essay contest with vague references to the event that blinded her. The essay centers around a blind girl that senses more than seeing people do. It seems from the essay that the incident that blinded her was not an accident, although it leads Mr. Fitz to believe her brother is guilty, not the girls. Ezra is fascinated by the story and believes it has a winning chance. At the end of the episode, Aria confides to Mr. Fitz about who the real perpetrators were. Jenna makes references to Aria's romantic relationship with Mr. Fitz, scaring Aria, because it is unclear how she knows about the couple. After it is shown that Jenna was bribing Caleb to get close to Hannah, Hanna slaps her as she had given Caleb her virginity and love and feels betrayed. Jenna isn't badly hurt or surprised. Later, after discovering the videos of Jenna raping Toby, the girls realize what Jenna was seeking in hiring Caleb. They decide to approach her for answers. Jenna is very frightened, because she knows that she could easily go to jail for her crimes, so she seems genuinely contrite. She reveals that Alison indeed visited her in the hospital, but to threaten her to never tell anyone about her role in the prank or risk Alison's revealing the footage of Jenna sexually abusing her step-brother. Her supposed last words to Jenna were, "If you ever come back to Rosewood, I'll bury you." They feel her story explains why she would have spoken at Alison's memorial ''and attended her funeral, returning to Rosewood for Alison's burial instead. They are thus far satisfied by her story. However they did not know the extent of Jenna's deceptions and actions at that time. Season 2 It becomes clear that Garrett and Jenna are in a romantic relationship, when we see the two kissing. After Spencer's near death experience, the girls are taken to the precinct for questioning in "It's Alive." However, before taking the girls to the station, Garrett pulls over to review with the girls his expectation that they omit his involvement with bribing Ian from the story. Mysteriously, Jenna is secretly standing closely as Garrett preps the girls for interrogations. Jenna takes a pottery class at Hollis College, alongside Aria. Aria pretends to be Anita, so as to hide her identity from Jenna. It is interesting to note that when she was talking to Aria, thinking she is Anita, she shows a much sadder and more vulnerable side then she usually does. She has made a beautiful pottery piece, but is frustrated that she cannot see anything, not even the shadows it produces. Aria tries to comfort her and praise her work, but when Jenna discovers that it was Aria she went ballistic, screaming at her to get out. In "Surface Tension," Aria finds that pottery piece among Mike's belongings. She assumes that Mike stole it from the Cavanaugh house, but he is sure that he stole it from Garrett's apartment. This causes Aria to realize that Garrett cannot be trusted. In "Save the Date," the girls see Garrett pull up to the Toby and Jenna's House in his car. It could go either way, considering Garrett's parents live across the street. However, Garrett heads for Jenna's place, and the girls follow to watch. Inside, Jenna removes her robe to reveal the black lace lingerie she was seen buying in an earlier episode. She removes her glasses, and the two start to kiss passionately. Garrett and Jenna do a lot of spying together in Garrett's sports car. There, they constantly refer to "The Jason Thing," an ill-defined incident that may or may not be linked to Alison's death. When Jason kisses Aria, Jenna expresses her fear that the two will hook up, and Jason will reveal his secret to Aria. The latest development is the possibility that Jenna will have a cornea replacement, which means that she may regain her vision at some point in the near future. Toby fills Spencer in on the details of the matter after she overhears Jenna discussing the possibility with a nurse, while all the girls are in Rosewood Community Hospital. In "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," Jenna teases the girls after the assembly, asserting that Alison could have used the lesson on bullying. Emily shoots the same accusation back at Jenna and snidely tells her to move her walking stick. (Ouch.) In "Over My Dead Body," someone shows up to the precinct, prompting Garrett to say "You shouldn't be here." He was presumably talking to Jenna. Garrett then leads her to the room on the other side of the glass of the investigation room. He locks the door, and Jenna laments that she cannot see their faces. Jenna is eager to get with Garrett, but Garrett reminds her that he was patient enough to wait to get into the storage room; he can certainly wait a few more nights. Their conversation also reveals that they wrote the note to Jason, making him suspect that he had killed his own sister, and that Jason has figured out that he is not the culprit. Garrett gives Jenna a note and instructs her to take it home and burn it. Jenna asks whether it is page 5, and Garrett doesn't contradict her assumption. Before kissing Garrett goodbye, Jenna remarks, "She deserved to die like that." In the prequel episode, "The First Secret," Jenna is first mentioned by Toby in conversation to Emily. While unpacking some of Jenna's things from the moving truck, he describes her as someone who gets whatever she wants. Later, at the costume shop, Alison spots then-new girl Jenna buying her one costume -- a "Lady G." costume. She tries to intimidate her to buy a different one, declaring that that is her own costume choice for this year. The new girl noncommittally agrees to think about changing her decision, but turns her attention away from Alison. Before walking away, Alison offers her name, to which the girl replies that she already knows it, and her own name is Jenna. They smile pleasantly, if not fakely, at each other, and Alison strolls away.At Noel's bash, Alison notices Jenna dressed as Lady GaGa after all. And Noel, dressed as a gynecologist, goes right to her. When a Lady GaGa song starts playing, Ali approaches her herself. Jenna is flanked by boys, but they all scram when Alison orders them to. Alison offers to befriend Jenna, thereby making her popularity in Rosewood a sure thing. However, Jenna turns her down and says that she likes to pick her own friends. When Jenna saunters away victoriously, Mona declares her the best Gaga, and the two introduce themselves, seeming to start a friendship. Outside on the porch, a sulky Ali jealously calls Jenna a slut. Back in the party, Emily is seen slow-dancing with Ben on the dance floor. Jenna is seductively dancing nearby, and Emily ogles appreciatively at her curves and moves. Alison turns her eyes from one to the other, approaches Emily, and alludes to her secret sexual orientation. Relationships Jenna is obsessed with Toby, whom she had forced into a sexual relationship in the past. She seems to still love Toby, and whenever he is with Emily or Spencer or another girl, she gets jealous. In season one, Jenna is seen with Garrett Reynolds, whom she is in a secret relationship with. In "Save The Date," Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer find out about their relationship when they see the two kiss in front of Jenna's open bedroom window after they were sitting in Spencer's car waiting for Emily. Friendships Ian - She is seen talking to Ian in "The Badass Seed" as if she knows, but is not friends with, him, possibly from the N.A.T. Club. Ian doesn't seem to like or trust Jenna, but they do have ties. Mona - She is seen talking to Mona in the Hallween special. After Jenna's very sexual display of her lady Gaga costume, and Ali coming up to Jenna and trying to be friends, which Jenna refuses, Mona comes up to tell her that her costume is better then Ali's. Jenna smilingly tells her that she better not tell Ali, to which Mona says "she doesn't scare me". This makes Jenna smile a rather evil smile. Romance Jenna is in love with her step-brother, Toby. Alison catches them touching each other before she sets the firework off in the garage. Toby is sent away because of this, and when he returns he is scared of Jenna. Jenna is seen picking out lingerie by the girls, and they assume it was to win back Toby. It is later revealed the lingerie was for Garrett Reynolds. Trivia *Jenna had sexually molested her step-brother Toby. Jenna is very sexually aggressive, as shown by her behavior at the Halloween party, and seems comfortable using sex as a way to control men. *She is possibly blinded by a prank set up by Alison with the help of the other girls. It is rumored that she is faking her blindness. *She paid Caleb to spy on Hanna in order to keep the secret of her having raped her step brother Toby. *She put a note in Jason DiLaurentis' pocket saying "I know what you did". The note was intended to make him think he killed his sister Ali, which she knows he did not. *She was slapped by Hanna after Hannah finds out that Caleb was being paid by Jenna to get close to her and to spy on her. *Before her possible blindness Jenna was competing for popularity with Ali, having refused Ali's offer of friendship, saying that she would pick her own friends. *Jenna can play the flute well. *Jenna's personality in the TV series is literally the opposite of her book persona. Theories There are many rumors that Jenna is 'A' and she is one of the girls' main suspects. Supporting points include: *Jenna may not be blind. She doesn't use the proper cane technique in "The Jenna Thing" and in "Reality Bites Me," Jenna leaned into her elevator reflection to apply her lipstick. *The Lipstick she used in "Reality Bites Me," is the same color Alison used - Jungle Red. *The message left by "A" on Spencer's mirror in "Can You Hear Me Now?" is also the same color. *Jenna was seen sending a text in the last scene of "The Jenna Thing." *Alison visited Jenna during the hospital, they may had talked about more than what Jenna revealed to the Liars. *"A" is born in 1994, as revealed by Anne Sullivan in "I Must Confess." Jenna is around seventeen, meaning she is the right approximate age to be "A." *Jenna was looking for a key Alison hid in a gift to Emily. The Liars, after finding the key and following the directions to a flashdrive, they see footage of Jenna and Toby. *It is suggested that Jenna was the one who hired Logan Reed, after Spencer anonymously texted Ian to bring her the bribe money *Jenna and Ian also know each other, as seen when Ian hands Jenna a package and when he calls her. *Jenna is also involved with Garrett Reynolds, a detective on Alison's murder case. *Both of them are included in "The Jason Thing" - Jenna slips Jason a note after Alison's disappearance saying "I Know What You Did" leading him to believe that he was responsible for Ali's Murder. This was revealed in "Over My Dead Body." *In "The First Secret," Jenna and Mona possibly started a friendship. When Ali greets Jenna in the costume shop, Jenna replies, stating that she knows who Alison is. Quotes Notes *In the restaurant scene in "The Jenna Thing," Jenna doesn't use the proper cane technique. This is most likely to give the viewers reason why Jenna may not be blind. *Caleb calls her Jenna Cavanaugh in "The Badass Seed" when he tells Hanna he can't unlock her phone. *In "Reality Bites Me," Jenna leans into her reflection in the elevator to apply her lipstick. She's supposed to be blind. This is most likely done deliberately by the filmmakers to make the characters and viewers doubt that Jenna is really blind. *Jenna uses a flashdrive in "Someone to Watch Over Me." It is unclear how she can operate it without seeing, but it is mentioned that she has a special computer for the blind. *It is also revealed in "Someone to Watch Over Me" that Jenna uses Caleb's locker combination, 2-1-4, to leave something in his locker. How she opened his locker without seeing is a mystery, as the number markings aren't indented very well. Another combination with numbers far from zero might have given her even more trouble. 'Gallery' Jenna2.jpg Jenna3.jpg 0122Jenna2.jpg Jenna-Marshall.jpg 1225771167pre.jpg imgres-1j.jpeg imgres-2j.jpeg imgres-3j.jpeg imgres-4j.jpeg|Jenna is blind, right? imgres-9j.jpeg imgres-10j.jpeg imgres-11j.jpeg imgres-12j.jpeg Pll spf2 jenna.jpg Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Characters Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Antagonist Category:Females Category:Cavanaugh Family Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Deuteragonist Category:Suspects of Killing Alison Category:Stalkers Category:People with Affairs Category:Suspects of Being A